<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distant Hanazono by BrokenYumes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509047">Distant Hanazono</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes'>BrokenYumes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Arisa seems to be the only one with common sense for the lovesick idiots, Both are scared to confess, F/F, Flower Language, Glitter Green gets referenced here, Hina is Aya’s partner in crime, Saaya is the one who’s sick, Some might be out of character, Tae is an airhead as usual, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only been about a day since she found out about this. However, she’s heard of it before. Since a certain keyboardist suffered from it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanazono Tae/Wakana Rei, Hanazono Tae/Yamabuki Saaya, Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. lilywhite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Brown hair,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hazel Green eyes,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Airheaded exterior,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Passionate interior.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Guitarist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tae Hanazono was one of a kind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, Me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just the lovesick drummer.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>______</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saya sighed for what could have been the fifth time today. She noticed Tae was staring at her differently at practice the other day, but Saya didn’t know if that was just due to her not smelling like bread, surprisingly, or if she just had the biggest booger in her nose and no one said anything.</p><p> </p><p>Well, Arisa would have, but Arisa didn’t. Since there was no booger up her nose in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>”The reason why she was staring at you like that was because she was checking you out, stupid!” Arisa groaned, sitting back in her chair as Saya groaned as well. Except, from an odd itching in the back of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>”...Well!” Saya started, only to be cut off from clearing her throat.</p><p> </p><p>”She’s in love with Rei, or Lay, as she likes to call her. I don’t stand a chance, Arisa.” Saya sighed, closing her eyes and lying her head on the table as Arisa rubbed her temples.</p><p> </p><p>”I swear to you Saya, I know what I’m talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arisa Swear Counter- 1.</em>
</p><p>Saya mentally noted.</p><p> </p><p>Saya sighed, even though she felt her throat tickle a bit more before she let out a small cough. Yet, nothing happened. Just a cough to clear the saliva in her throat. But, Arisa, Ichigaya Arisa, who’s apart of the Student Council, knows Shirokane Rinko, <em>has</em> experienced what Saya <em>is</em> <em>possibly</em> experiencing, wasn’t taking Saya’s bull shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Look. Why don’t we just ask Rinko-senpai? She knows a lot about health and stuff.” Arisa whispered as Saya shook her head, “T-There’s no need.” <br/><br/></p><p>Arisa’s right eye twitched before she exhaled while Saya excused herself to get some water. Arisa watched the other’s movements before she gave a small sigh.</p><p> </p><p>”Go call Rinko-senpai.” She mockingly coughed.</p><p> </p><p>Saya gave a small giggle, she knew Arisa was worried, not like she would say it or anything, but she cared deeply for her friends. Especially her band. And if one of the members are sick, Ichigaya Arisa will do whatever it takes to get them back to health. Not when everyone was around her of course.</p><p> </p><p>She waved to Marina as the cool crisp liquid slid down Saya’s throat as she drank. She didn’t expect to be sick with a cold or something like that. She didn’t have a headache, nor did she have any cramps or anything. She knew well she wasn’t on her cycle, everything was fine. She just had an itchy throat. Probably just a soar throat. Easy fix of water and warm lemon tea.</p><p> </p><p>Saya entered back into the room, her throat already feeling better after the water. She sat down at her desk with a small embarrassed smile as Arisa glanced at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>”Saya, I swear, if you cough throughout this whole wait, You and me are gonna have a long talk.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arisa Swear Counter- 2</em>
</p><p>She noted.</p><p> </p><p>”I’ll be...!” She cleared her throat as Arisa raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>”Fine. We just have to make through practice.”</p><p> </p><p>”More of You. I’m fine.” Arisa deadpanned as she pulled out her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you have Rinko-senpai’s number, but just in case here. I have a feeling you’ll need this at some point.” Arisa said as she sent the number to Saya.</p><p> </p><p>”I’ll save it, but I doubt I’ll need it...” Saya chuckled to herself as Arisa stared.</p><p> </p><p>”Ah! You two are already here!” A chipper voice called as Arisa got up.</p><p> </p><p>”Rimi-rin? Where is Kasumi and O-Tae?” Saya asked as Arisa rested a hand on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>”I think they’re still in class... It may be a little longer before we can begin...” Rimi said in her usual timid tone as Arisa nodded while Saya coughed.</p><p> </p><p>”Are you sick, Saya-chan?” Rimi asked as Saya shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>”My throat tingles a bit, but I’ll be okay, Rimi-rin.” Saya said as Arisa scoffed to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Denial. Saya was in Denial.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s Starting...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tae will be heading down here soon, alright Kasumi? So can you please stop asking me to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!?” Arisa spat as Kasumi shook her head. Arisa knew her girlfriend was childish with innocence. She found it cute in all honesty.</p><p> </p><p>”Noooo... Arisaaaaa!” Kasumi sang as she buried her head in Arisa’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>”I wanna sing with youuuu!” Kasumi said, using Arisa’s chest as a pillow as Arisa’s face scrunched up in embarrassment. At least no one was around to see this. Saya was still upstairs with Rimi.</p><p> </p><p>Arisa pushed her girlfriend off and decided to let her rest on her shoulder for what could be a nap as Saya and Rimi walked down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>”What took you two so long?” Arisa asked as Rimi looked up from her chocolate cornet. That was easy enough for the blonde to get the message.</p><p> </p><p>”Rimi-rin! Saya! Do you two wanna sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with me since Arisa doesn’t want to!?” Kasumi asked, that excitement surging throughout her as Saya shrugged, “Maybe? I think you can play that on the drums... Works better with a keyboard or bass or guitar.”</p><p> </p><p>”I asked Arisa but she said no!” Kasumi pouted as Arisa shot up.</p><p> </p><p>”Not true! I said Tae would be here soon so you could play with her!”</p><p> </p><p>”Play what with Tae?” A voice said as Saya looked up.</p><p> </p><p>The stairs creaked to the sight of dark ash-brown hair was refreshing. To Saya, it was like a breath of fresh air or the feeling of the sun after days of clouded skies. Paired with that beautiful long hair was a pair of hazel green eyes that shimmered at any time during the day or night. Hazel Green eyes filled with kindness, empathy and understanding that could melt any frozen heart.</p><p> </p><p>And yet, those feelings were washed away and drowned out by the burning brown ash and bass of Rei. The steady tempo Saya created would always overlap from the power and heavy sound of Rei’s bass. Even if they were in different bands, those sharp yet stern cobalt blue eyes always stood out to Saya’s gentle blue sky irises.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Saya?”</p><p> </p><p>A sharp pain Saya had never felt before grew inside her chest. </p><p> </p><p>It grew slowly at first, a faint feeling. Almost like a mild heart burn. She even took some medicine to try and stop it. But it began to spread, a wildfire began in Saya’s lungs. Clouding her senses, squeezing and clenching her lungs close as if vines were crawling over every inch of them. </p><p> </p><p>Saya’s hand flew to her chest, the clatter of the first drumstick fell to the floor as her hand began squeezing her uniform in a failed attempt to soothe the pain. Eyes wide, cold sweats, breathing labored. </p><p> </p><p>Why?</p><p><br/>Her eyes frantically scanned her surroundings, yet they were too blurred and unfocused to take in anything around her. She couldn’t even notice the other drumstick in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Why was this happening?</p><p><br/><br/>Luckily enough, Saya’s vision could see the face of concern on Tae and Rimi’s face. Their eyebrows knitted in concern as small frowns appeared on their faces. Arisa and Kasumi were no where to be seen, or she just couldn’t see them.</p><p><br/>Itching. Scratching. Crawling. Saya’s throat felt as if she needed to hack something up.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“I-I’m okay... I just need some water...” She said, standing up as Rimi nodded as Tae stood in front of the drummer.</p><p> </p><p>”Here, you can have mine.” She said, that gentle voice entering Saya’s ears as she smiled weakly.</p><p> </p><p>”Thank you... O-Tae...”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem Sa~Ya~!” Tae whispered as Saya giggled. She didn’t want to pass out on the floor from the whispering, but it was getting harder to breathe. Even with the water to try and clear her throat. She felt groggy, sick, as if everything was going to heat up until she really did pass out from a...</p><p> </p><p>A daze. Yes, that was it. A light headed daze. Uneven steps up the stairs, quickly making their way to the bathroom next. Legs buckling, eyes still wide, adrenaline pumping.<br/><br/></p><p>As soon as the bathroom door closes behind her, Saya felt safe. Safe enough to make a mad dash for the toilet. With no regard of privacy, she fell on her knees, her arms clenching around her stomach as she threw herself over the toilet bowl. </p><p> </p><p>Scratching. Itching. Crawling. </p><p> </p><p>Sweet melody of giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Aching. </p><p> </p><p>Hazel Green eyes shining with the sun. </p><p> </p><p>Squeezing. </p><p> </p><p>Ashe-brown hair waving in the wind. </p><p> </p><p>Growing. </p><p> </p><p>Accompanied by dark brown hair. </p><p> </p><p>Regurgitating.</p><p> </p><p>•<br/><br/></p><p>Retching. Cough. Sputter. Spit. Sigh.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Light brown bangs stayed flat and stuck against Saya’s forehead, drenched with sweat. She couldn’t bear to open her eyes. The overwhelming feeling of sore stomach muscles from vomiting was tiring. Yet, the adrenaline continued to pump through her veins like a drug. </p><p> </p><p>Deep breaths. Deep breaths. </p><p> </p><p>Saya’s racing heartbeat began to slow in tune with her rhythmic breathing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saya squeezed her eyes even tighter as she tried to remember what had just happened.</p><p> </p><p>She was in Arisa’s basement. She was practicing with the band. Out of nowhere her heartburn came back. She felt weak again, she got up for some water, Tae whispered in her ear, she felt light headed and in a haze. She went to the bathroom, then she threw up.</p><p> </p><p>Everything was exactly how it went in the basement. So, why exactly did she throw up?</p><p><br/><br/>Arisa and Kasumi were no where to be found.</p><p> </p><p>Itching.</p><p> </p><p>It was just her, Tae and Rimi.</p><p> </p><p>Burning.</p><p> </p><p>Her heartburn was starting to form again.</p><p> </p><p>Crawling. </p><p> </p><p>Saya slapped a hand to her mouth, forcing back the burning feeling in her throat. With calm steady breaths, she began to fight it back. The fatigue ached and soon enough, disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I need to get back out there and tell them I’m okay…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And so, she opened her eyes. That was her first mistake.</p><p> </p><p>When Saya opened her eyes, she wish she had kept them shut. She wishes what she had seen would be wiped from her brain. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What.. is this?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saya’s eyes widened. Her mind was racing. One half of her wanted to run away and the other wanted her to lean forward and confirm what she was seeing. Unfortunately, she chose the latter. </p><p> </p><p>Gripping the seat tightly, Saya leaned forward at the pace of a snail. Her knuckles and face alike began to turn a ghostly shade of white.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of bile and stomach acids was heavy and in her face. It was disgusting and overwhelming to breathe in, but it was nothing compared to what was swimming in the bowl. </p><p> </p><p>Small, purple petals that belonged to a lilac floating innocently in the bowl, swirling and dancing as if to mock the panicked girl. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What… is this?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Raining Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Saya?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No. I can’t let her see me in a state like this...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Saya! Open the door or I swear, I’ll never let you in my basement again!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arisa Swear Counter- 3...</em>
</p><p>Saya noted, even in her slightly sick state.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”H-Hold on...” Saya sighed, standing up and wiping her mouth. The drummer was drained, throwing up and seeing petals in her residue, that just completely made her exhausted. But practice wasn’t over yet. Besides, it was only one day.</p><p> </p><p>“Saya! Did you throw up??” Arisa exclaimed as Saya opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>”W-What? No... I didn’t throw up... I just felt sick! Just had to go to the bathroom!” She gave a small sweat-drop grin Tae put a hand to the drummer’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>”You feel warm... Maybe we should cancel practice...” She said in concern as Saya averted her gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Drawing in another breath, Saya spoke.</p><p> </p><p>”No way... We still have... that live coming up...”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming up.” God. It felt nauseating saying that alone.</p><p> </p><p>”You can’t practice in this state, Saya. You feel warm and your whole body is shaking.” Arisa said, a stern look in her eyes. Saya glanced at her trembling hands before taking a deep breath and soon enough, she stopped shaking.</p><p> </p><p>”See? Just a little anxious for the live! Let’s get back to it!” She smiled already walking as Tae and Arisa glanced at each other. Well, more of Tae glancing at Saya and Arisa glancing at Tae. The blonde let out a deep exhale as her right eye twitched.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be a long evening.</p><p> </p><p>The band pulled out their sheet music and began playing Returns. Luckily, Saya’s heartburn hadn’t disturbed her during the song. She sighed when the final note was played before holding a hand to her head. A small headache was forming, and at this rate Saya didn’t know if she was dying or not.</p><p> </p><p>But, she could feel a petal in her throat, mistaking it for saliva, she swallowed it down. Only for it to come back up again with a deep exhale.</p><p> </p><p>”Saya, Lay wants to know if the three of us can help her.” Tae said as Saya glanced up. It hurt a little bit with the other being there, but she can let it slide. Rei was an important person to Tae.</p><p> </p><p>Saya could feel the tears forming under her eyelids before she coughed, only feeling a tear come down her cheek from the lilac petal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Saya, stop denying your pain!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lays Potato Chips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for uploading so late guys...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tae sighed as she looked at Rei. Even after all those years, she still kept that stern glare. Of course, Tae wasn’t scared of it. She found the gaze welcoming. Probably because she’s seen Rei smile before.</p><p> </p><p>”Lay?” She called as the brunette raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>”How do you know if you have a crush?” The ashe-brunette asked as Rei folded her arms.</p><p> </p><p>”Tae, you know you have a crush when you act more air-headed than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>”I’m not necessarily an airhead... hmm...” Tae hummed as her bassist friend raised an eyebrow, “You’re kidding right? Tae, you forgot how to play your own guitar in a day and tried to play that bassist girl, Rimi’s, bass.”</p><p> </p><p>”Eh?” Tae tilted her head as the door opened with a drummer.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey Rei! O-Tae!” Saya called, she had to somewhat feel cheerful. Rei was a wise person, even if she did feel a tad jealous that Tae had a crush on her. That was it. Maybe she got sick from jealousy... Just that thought alone made her feel guilty.</p><p> </p><p>“Saya!” Tae cheered as Rei waved. Saya gave a toothy grin before she sat down as Rei spoke, “Now that I have you two here with me. I have an important question to ask both of you.” She said as Tae tilted her head while Saya did the same.</p><p> </p><p>”You two have experienced fights with friends before, right?” The bassist asked as the others nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you two get over it and... make up again...?” Rei asked, her fingers clenching in a grabbing motion as Saya glanced.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Clouding Skies.</p><p> </p><p>“Well... usually our problems end in a lot of tears and chocolate cornets.” She deadpanned as Tae snickered.</p><p> </p><p>”You sound like Arisa. Arisa~” The guitarist of Poppin'Party called, leaning on the drummer as the bassist of RaiseASullen shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>”So, who exactly are you apologizing to?” Saya questioned as Rei made that finger motion again, except her hands somewhat shaking in a kind of motion.</p><p> </p><p>“Satou Misaki. She’s also known as MASKING.”</p><p> </p><p>”Does she wear a mask?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>”T-Tae...” Both Saya and Rei said with sweat-drop grins.</p><p> </p><p>”...No, Tae. She doesn’t wear a mask...”</p><p> </p><p>”She’s the drummer for RaiseA, right?” Saya asked, not even noticing Tae was still leaning on her as Rei nodded.</p><p> </p><p>”Hmm... Maybe surprise her with new drumsticks?” Saya thought as Tae smiled, “That’s a great idea, Arisa!”</p><p> </p><p>”O-O-Tae, you’re still- Nevermind...”. Saya sighed as Rei shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Like Tae said, it isn’t a bad idea. Thanks, Saya.” Rei said as the drummer nodded.</p><p> </p><p>”Y’know, since I kept you guys here for a while, we can get lunch on me.” The bassist said, standing up from her seat as Saya made an attempt to get up, only seeing Tae still around her arm.</p><p> </p><p>”O-O-Tae... we gotta... go.” She said, already feeling a tad bit nauseous again as the guitarist tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>”You guys comin’!?” Rei called as Tae hummed, “Un!”</p><p> </p><p>She then turned her attention back to Saya.</p><p> </p><p>”If we go... We walk like this!” Tae smiled teasingly as Saya felt the acid coming up her throat.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way in hell she was going to survive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don’t regret naming this chapter that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lunch Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They... They have it...” Tae said in shock as the other two looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>”Hamburg Steak... They have it..!?” She repeated as Saya and Rei nodded, a small ‘Uh-huh’ leaving their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>“They have Hamburg Steak here... I’m getting it, no objections!” Tae exclaimed as the waiter nodded and wrote down Tae’s order as Saya covered her face.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, Tae is just about immune to embarrassment when it’s something she sets her eye on, and Saya has to suffer from the secondhand embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>”So, your order will be; The croissant king sandwich, the mayday salad, and the hamburg steak.”</p><p> </p><p>”Yup.” Rei said, starting to feel the secondhand embarrassment coming from Tae’s air-headed vibes.</p><p> </p><p>”Your order will be out shortly.” The waiter said before leaving as Tae swayed, ”Hamburg Steak ♪ Hamburg Steak ♪”</p><p> </p><p>”There are times like these where I wonder, how do you do it?” Rei asked as Saya looked up, “M-Me? Well... Arisa usually keeps her... somewhat... stable...”</p><p> </p><p>”Lay!~” Tae called as Rei raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>”Saya!~” She called again as Tae looked up.</p><p><br/><br/>“I love you!~” The guitarist sang as Saya blushed while Rei sighed silently.</p><p> </p><p>And so, lunch was basically two teenagers watching an airhead sway in her seat singing about Hamburg steak until the order came to their table.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay Tae, you’re food’s here. Are you done swaying?” Rei asked, holding her sandwich in her hands as Saya played with the lettuce in her salad.</p><p> </p><p>”Hmmm... I have to taste it before I stop Lay~” She sang as she cut the meat, a savory smell going throughout the air as she took a piece into her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>”Tae?” The two called as the guitarist smiled widely with a mouthful, “Shish ish the greahest thing!”</p><p> </p><p>”What...”</p><p> </p><p>”She said this is the greatest thing.” Rei explained as Saya nodded before she looked back at Tae.</p><p> </p><p>She looked so happy, so adorable, it made Saya wonder if she could bake bread to see that excited Tae face more often.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you soo~ much Lay!”</p><p> </p><p>”It was delicious, thank you so much, Rei!”</p><p> </p><p>The two smiled as Rei shook her head, “Don’t mention it, I’m glad we could hangout like this.”</p><p> </p><p>”Me too! I’ll see you soon, Lay! Let’s go, Saya~!” Tae smiled as she waved goodbye and grabbed Saya’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>That alone sent a wave of nausea into the drummer, but she needed to shake it off. The last thing she needed was to barf all over O-Tae...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Struggling Saya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hah?” Arisa blinked as Tae nodded, “We were walking and then Saya she said she had to go to the restroom and she hasn’t been out since...”</p><p> </p><p>Arisa glanced at her bonsai tree with Saya’s scrunchies on the branches as she tried her hardest not to choke up, “O-Tae, How long... How long has she been in there for?”</p><p> </p><p>”About... thirteen minutes. Almost 15...” Tae replied as Arisa bit her lip. Saya’s condition was getting worse, and there wasn’t a single damn thing she could do to try and make Saya grow a pair, not literally, and get her to confess.</p><p> </p><p>”Tae, listen to me. And don’t stare off into space. Got it?” The blonde instructed as the brunette hummed.</p><p> </p><p>”If she stays in there for 20 minutes, call an ambulance. Got it?” Arisa said, soon enough glancing at her keyboard with stars on the side, worried that one of the stars would fade away.</p><p> </p><p>”Arisa...?” She called.</p><p> </p><p>”O-Tae.” She responded.</p><p> </p><p>”C-Can you stay with me while I try to see if Saya‘s still...” She trailed off as Arisa hummed.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously, Tae made her way to the restroom where Saya was.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of Saya, she wiped her mouth as she shakily stood up. Her breathing slightly rattled as she pulled out a mint from her bag to settle her breath. She slowly walked out, trying her hardest not to look exhausted as Tae looked and smiled with tears.</p><p> </p><p>”Saya!” She exclaimed as the drummer’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I worried O-Tae! She’s crying... No. No. No...! I’m horrible! Ugh!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Saya screamed in her head as Tae sobbed into Saya’s shoulder, “I...! I was...! So worried!” The light brunette softly wrapped her arms around the guitarist.</p><p> </p><p>”...I’m so sorry, O-Tae...” She choked, trying not to cry herself. “Dry your tears Hana-chan,” Saya weakly whispered as “Hana-chan” or, Tae, looked up with big, round, teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Saya... Saya... Saya...” Tae repeated, as if she was going to disappear. “...I’m okay, O-Tae... I’m okay...”</p><p> </p><p>Saya sadly knew, she wasn’t though, she was trying her hardest not to cough over the guitarist on her shoulder. She continued to hold the other in her arms before she let go of Tae and the two began walking out of the restroom. With Tae holding Saya’s arm the whole time of course.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Arisa on the other hand, glanced at her phone before trembling and crying. She didn’t even notice Kasumi who was sleeping on her lap. Yes it’s true, Kasumi has been in a low spot with her mental health, making her stay up almost the whole night and barely getting any sleep, but Arisa could always help her with that by brewing some tea a night or two.</p><p> </p><p>Arisa’s mind kept playing tricks on her with Saya dying, the stars on her keyboard, the yellow star disappearing as Arisa continued to tremble and sniffle. Even if Saya said she was fine, minus her exhaustion and coughing, the blonde knew she wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Arisa also knew another thing:</p><p> </p><p>Saya is running out of time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It’s Rather Mugu...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tae begins to piece everything together. With the help of Hina and Aya of course.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oneechan! I love you!” Hina called out as she left.</p><p> </p><p>”I’ll see you soon, Hina.” Sayo replied as Hina gave a cheeky grin before she shut the door.</p><p> </p><p>Pastel*Palletes was a band that had more focus on the fame side and trying to keep everything running boppin’ than Roselia who focused on their music more than anything. Still, Hina enjoyed Roselia’s music. Sayo on the other hand, wasn’t a huge fan of Pastel*Pallets per say, but she wouldn’t mind hearing a song or two once in a while. She would still go to the lives to watch her younger sister.</p><p> </p><p>Hina hummed to herself as she walked to the CiRCLE. She opened the door to the back lounge and sat down, hearing the chatter of the other girls bought a smile to her face, but what was really boppin’ would be Aya.</p><p> </p><p>”Hina-chan?” Aya called, looking up from her phone as Hina’s eyes sparkled with stars, “Aya-chan!!” The pinkette giggled as she watched the guitarist sit beside her and wrap around her arm.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, have you heard the mugu news from Eve-chan?” Hina asked, a small frown on her face. Representing her mugu mood as she would say.</p><p> </p><p>”I did... Do you think there’s anything we can do?” The pinkette asked, patting the greenette’s hair to try and calm her down.</p><p> </p><p>”...It’s Hanahaki, so we would have to try and get Saya-chan to confess to whoever she has a boppin’ crush on... Who could that be...” Hina hummed in thought as Aya blinked.</p><p> </p><p>”S-Seriously, Hina-chan? You really don’t know?” The pinkette said with an awkward grin as the mint-haired girl tilted her head, “No...”</p><p> </p><p>”I- Oh Hina-chan...” Aya sighed, placing a hand over her head while the younger Hikawa sibling only kept her head tilted with a confused expression.</p><p> </p><p>”Tae-san?” Hina questioned as Aya nodded, but soon looked up and waved, “Tae-san!”</p><p> </p><p>”Aya-senpai, Hina-senpai...” She said, her usual upbeat tone was washed out with the worry.</p><p> </p><p>”Where’s Saya-chan? And Kasumi-chan?” Hina asked while Tae sighed, “Kasumi is out with Arisa so they can try to find a prescription for her, while Saya is sick at home with the stomach flu.”</p><p> </p><p>Both light-haired girls looked at each other before nodding towards Tae.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay...” Aya said with slight suspicion while Hina hummed.</p><p> </p><p>”Hey, Tae-chan.” Hina said as Tae looked up.</p><p> </p><p>”Have you ever heard of Hanahaki?” She asked, trying her hardest to ignore Aya’s widened eyes.</p><p> </p><p>”It... sounds familiar. It’s where flowers are... inside you, right? And you have to get them out, right?” She briefly questioned as Hina nodded while Aya sighed softly.</p><p> </p><p>”Now, if you know or think of anyone who’s had the disease, how did they fix it?” Hina asked as Tae raised an eyebrow, “Are we... Are we playing 20 questions?”</p><p> </p><p>”No! No! This is the last question, I swear.” Aya said with worry as Tae nodded then closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A vivid memory, where Arisa threw up in front of her and Kasumi, she didn’t understand it at the time, but she did now. The camisoles were in her residue.</p><p> </p><p>”Arisa... Arisa had it before...” She whispered, her eyes still wide as Aya laid a hand on Tae’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>”Okay... that’s rather mugu.” Hina frowned as Tae steadied her breaths, shaking her head again, she seemed to have a conclusion.</p><p> </p><p>”So... is that... If someone has that... They stay in the bathroom way longer than normal?” She asked as Aya nodded.</p><p> </p><p>”Saya... Saya has it! Saya’s barfing up flowers!” Tae exclaimed in worry.</p><p> </p><p>”And it’s not boppin' at all... it’s mugu.”</p><p> </p><p>”Well, how can we fix it?”</p><p> </p><p>“She has to confess to whoever she likes. But judging your description... she doesn’t have a lot of time before she...” Aya trailed off there as Tae, still with widened eyes, began to tear up.</p><p> </p><p>”I don’t want her to die...” She whispered into the air.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you counted how many times the word Boppin’ and Mugu shows up, put it in the comments for fun!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Expert Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arisa managed to drag Saya out of her house and to the Shirokane residence. However, the process took two and a half hours.</p><p> </p><p>”SAYA!!! Get the FUCK out of your bed!!!” The twin-tailed blonde screamed, luckily Saya was home alone since her siblings were visiting her grandparents and her parents were managing the always busy bakery.</p><p> </p><p>”Arisaaaaaaaa! Let me gooooooo! I’d rather just stay home!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>”Saya I swear, GET! UP!!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arisa Swear Counter- 4...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She noted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arisa managed to yank her band mate out of her bed with a trash can by her side. She knew Saya’s condition was worsening, but she knew Saya wouldn’t admit it. But once again, this is Ichigaya Arisa. The keyboardist who won’t take shit from nobody. She can deal with her own shit later. Saya’s shit comes first.</p><p> </p><p>Arisa rang the doorbell at the Shirokane residence as Saya’s arms clenched around her trash can. Arisa didn’t care about the glares from passerby’s, probably wondering why a teenage girl is carrying a trash can, she just focused on getting to the destination.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and a young woman with black hair stepped out. Arisa smiled as Saya weakly waved while the raven gave a small timid smile.</p><p> </p><p>“So... Ichigaya-san... What brings you and Saya-san here today...?” She asked as Arisa dropped the bomb.</p><p> </p><p>”Saya’s barfing up flower petals, Rinko-senpai.”</p><p> </p><p>”A-Arisa!” Saya exclaimed, but it was no use. Rinko’s face had already turned serious as she guided the two to her bedroom and sat at her computer desk. Gesturing the two to follow and look behind her.</p><p><br/>“Okay, Saya. Read this part.” Arisa pointed as Rinko nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Grimacing, Saya’s eyes scanned the site and began to read the text under the label <b><em>“All you need to know about Hanahaki.”</em></b></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“The Hanahaki disease affects the human soul and body. The disease causes the host to cough up flower petals of all kinds, each flower meaning something. It can also cause delusions in the host, making them act in ways they normally wouldn’t (i.e. lashing out, mood swings, etc.).</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>The Hanahaki disease originates in Japan. The word hanahaki is a fusion of the words </em> <b> <em>“hana” (flower) </em> </b> <em>and </em> <b><em>“haku” (throw up).</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The disease is usually formed from unrequited love, albeit there have been rare cases of the disease forming from unknown reciprocated feelings.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The disease starts in the hosts’ lungs, stomach or heart, although it is traditionally formed in the lungs, filling them up with various flowers. Vines will begin to poke out from the organs, wrapping themselves around them and squeezing them tighter and binding them over time. As this occurs, the buildup of flowers increases. The user will either die from the vines or the flowers suffocating them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”I... I don’t know if I... If I can read... a-anymore...” Saya stammered, all this information was getting harder and harder to digest.</p><p> </p><p>”Then I’ll read.” Arisa said as she continued in the spot Saya left off. There’s no way in hell she would do this kind of thing in class however.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The disease is painful and slow. It will grow worse over time with no hope of fixing it at the moment (unless the case is of the rare kind where the feelings are reciprocated but unknown).  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Symptoms of the Hanahaki disease are:</em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Coughing that grows worse over time</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Itching in the throat</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>A painful feeling in the lungs, heart or stomach. </em></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Heart burn</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Coughing up blood</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><em>Coughing up flower petals</em></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>If you are suffering from the disease, I advise you to confess to the person you love. You could be a rare one. You can either confess and the flower(s) will leave, get surgery and remove the flower(s), or you can not confess and you may be a rare one. Surviving with the disease. However, the percentage is minimal.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Below are photos of evidence of people suffering of the disease or the aftermath of the disease. Please continue at your own risk.”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Saya clenched her trash can, heart racing. With shaky hands, she ran her fingers through her hair and out of her face. Did she really want to see those photos…?</p><p><br/>“We need to see what this can do to others, let’s check an image...” Rinko said with a frown as Saya took a deep breath.</p><p><br/>Scrolling, the first image popped up. It looked as if it was out of an anime of sorts.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>White roses stained with crimson. A corpse lying right in the middle of the patch. The crimson shedding from the corpse itself.</p><p> </p><p>“...I-I can’t continue...” Saya shook her head while Arisa gave Rinko a disgusted expression while Rinko nodded and closed the tab.</p><p> </p><p>”T-There’s only one thing you can really do... It’s obvious you’re running out of time...” The keyboardist of Roselia said while the drummer of PopiPa closed her eyes, she wished this was a bad dream that she could just wake up from. But feeling the acid rise in her throat, she immediately dipped her head down to the trash can before wiping her mouth. Of course no one wants to smell bile in their own bedroom, she immediately felt embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>”Yeah, you better confess quickly. You’re puking up lilacs quicker than they grow in the ground.” Arisa said, crossing her arms while Rinko nodded.</p><p> </p><p>”...Even if you are scared... you should still do it... Before it... it gets any worse than it already is...” The raven beauty said softly while the blonde nodded and the brunette sighed.</p><p> </p><p>”...I think I can...”</p><p> </p><p>”Saya, if you say you can go on, you can’t. If you don’t do this now, you’ll... you’ll end up like me. Almost dying in a hospital.” Arisa said, clenching her arms a bit with her fingers while Saya looked up, her eyes were wide as the blonde keyboardist continued.</p><p> </p><p>”...I almost died before I could say anything to Kasumi. Kasumi almost died before she could say anything to me. She wasn’t suffering from Hanahaki, rather...”</p><p> </p><p>“T-That...” Saya said as Arisa nodded, but quickly continued.</p><p> </p><p>”No one should have to suffer from that bull shit, but... they do, and I swear, I feel like every time I see it, the person either gets more blunt, or gets worse. It’s as if the sickness is the fucking flu and mutates.”</p><p> </p><p>”Depending on... your body, that’s how it works...” Rinko said softly in her chair before trembling a bit as she spoke, it seemed a past memory still haunted her. Saya assumed.</p><p> </p><p>”...Matsubara-san... she got extremely ill, m-mentally, and... had to take a whole week off due to the guilt she felt. She acted hostile and had no clue why...”</p><p> </p><p>”Well... until she searched up the reasons...” Rinko said as Saya dipped her head back down to the trash can.</p><p> </p><p>”C-Can we just call O-Tae now and do this? Who cares if it’s over the phone...” Arisa said, obviously choked up while Rinko nodded, “The quicker the better.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Words I Meant To Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Side note, I forgot that after Arisa takes part in the student council, she calls Rinko Rinko-chan that is my mistake sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>“The number you have reached, is an automatic voicemail.”</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>”Voicemail?!” Arisa exclaimed as Saya coughed.</p><p> </p><p>”Now what...?” Rinko sighed, while Arisa soon called Rimi.</p><p> </p><p>”Rimi. Rimi.” She said as the bassist hummed, “I-Is this about Kasumi-chan...? Or... Saya-chan...?”</p><p> </p><p>”How many people did you tell??” Saya asked, her voice and throat weak as Arisa held a hand towards Saya’s face, making the weak brunette shut up.</p><p> </p><p>”Both. First, how’s Kasumi doing?” She asked as the bassist giggle, “She’s doing good, she’s just asleep right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Arisa let out a sigh of relief before Rimi spoke again, “Uhm... Saya-chan is...”</p><p> </p><p>”With me. And Rinko-chan.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay... I haven’t gotten in touch with O-Tae-chan... but, I do remember her going to the CiRCLE...”</p><p> </p><p>”CiRCLE huh?” Arisa repeated, no longer being able to cover up her cries with a choked up voice.</p><p> </p><p>”Arisa-chan.... is it...?” Rimi asked, she softly began shaking Kasumi’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>”Worse.” Arisa responded, trying to ignore the aggressive coughing.</p><p> </p><p>”M-My sister and the rest of Glitter*Green told me about it... I learned about it from them. Uhm, Kasumi-chan, do you feel a bit better?”</p><p> </p><p>”Mmm... Yeah, I can see better Rimi-rin!” Kasumi smiled as Arisa sighed.</p><p> </p><p>”We need to head to the CiRCLE, okay?” She said as the lead vocalist nodded, “Yup! Wait. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>”Oh My God...” Arisa facepalmed, really not wanting to explain.</p><p> </p><p>”It’s... important! Uhm... yeah.” She whispered as Kasumi nodded, the sound of a chair was moving and Kasumi got up.</p><p> </p><p>”Let’s go, Rimi-rin!” She smiled as Rimi nodded.</p><p> </p><p>”Good luck.” She whispered as Arisa nodded, “U-Un.”</p><p> </p><p>”Maybe... Maybe she’s at the bakery...?” Rinko questioned as Arisa nodded, “Yeah! That’s a good idea, Rinko-chan! The question is... how are we gonna get Saya there...?”</p><p> </p><p>The student council memebers turned their attention to the drummer who was looking at them with skepticism.</p><p> </p><p>”I got an idea...” Arisa said, turning to Rinko with a smirk while Saya quivered, “I’m not gonna like this idea...”</p><p> </p><p>_______<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>”Well, when you said running.... this isn’t what I had in mind...!” Saya panted while Arisa shook her head, “You see that you’re moving Saya. So you aren’t puking, idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>”R-Right...” Saya replied, slightly shocked at this realization.</p><p> </p><p>The keyboardist and drummer ran all the way to the bakery, was just about a ten minute jog and Saya opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>”O-O-Tae...?”</p><p> </p><p>”Saya...”</p><p> </p><p>Arisa’s eye twitched before she walked inside and went upstairs to be met with the other three from Poppin'Party.</p><p> </p><p>”You made it, Arisa!” Kasumi sang as Arisa nodded while Rimi smiled softly in relief, “Yeah...O-Tae-chan told us she was going to the bakery... and we followed. Now, we just came upstairs since we thought things would get awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>”I mean... either we’re still gonna hear it...” Arisa sighed, but sat down.</p><p> </p><p>”All we need is for O-Tae to accept the confession, and this’ll all be over.” Arisa sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>_________<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“W-Well... There’s something I need to say now.”</p><p> </p><p>”Hm? Is it... about PopiPa?”</p><p> </p><p>”I-I guess... uhm, O-Tae... I... I’ve been feeling different lately. I’m sure you can tell, b-but this is...”</p><p> </p><p>”It’s what, Saya?”</p><p> </p><p>”Love sickness... I have hana-“</p><p> </p><p>”Hanahaku?” Tae questioned as Saya shook her head as she coughed.</p><p> </p><p>”H-Hah... Haki!” She choked while Tae’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>_________<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>”D-Did you guys... hear a thud?” Kasumi asked, worry written over her face as Rimi tilted her head while Arisa crossed her arms.</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t play dumb, there’s no-“</p><p> </p><p>“SAYA!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh.... <b>FUCK!</b>”</p><p> </p><p>”Arisa?!” Rimi and Kasumi cried while the blonde marched downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>”O-Tae, did you say it or not?” Arisa asked as the guitarist looked up, “I couldn’t say anything... as soon as Saya started speaking, Saya fell...”</p><p> </p><p>”Were we too late...?” Arisa said in shock as Tae shook her head, “I don’t know... I hope not...”</p><p> </p><p>”So... if Saya-chan doesn’t... then...” Rimi said, slowly but surely piecing everything together.</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t say it please! I don’t want that!” Kasumi exclaimed while Tae waited for the paramedics to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>_______<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The whole ride to the hospital was quiet. No one said a word. We were all too worried about Saya of course. And Tae hadn’t stopped crying since she passed out. Of course, I don’t blame her though. I can’t, both were too scared. And in the end, Saya’s hangs on the balance.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arisa sighed as she shook her head, releasing her thoughts. She stared at her hands as she felt tears falling down her cheeks and chin.</p><p> </p><p>”BakaSaya...” She mumbled as she heard a grunt of effort.</p><p> </p><p>”Oh... looks like I did fall asleep...” Saya sighed as Arisa grabbed her by the collar of the hospital shirt.</p><p> </p><p>”You didn’t fall asleep you idiot! You passed out! Some of us thought you were <em>dead</em>! D E A D! <b>DEAD!</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Arisa...” Saya sniffled before looking up again, “C-Can you leave and get O-Tae... I... I want to hear her answer.”</p><p> </p><p>The keyboardist reluctantly agreed as she let go of the drummers shirt and bought in the guitarist.</p><p> </p><p>”Speak or I swear to God.” Arisa said before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Arisa Swear Counter- 5...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saya noted.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>”Well, what do you say?” Saya asked as Tae nodded, “Mhm... Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>”Don’t scare me like that!” Tae said as she held Saya’s hands, “I thought Saya was gonna die... When I left PopiPa that day, I knew Saya was mad... I knew Saya was disappointed... I was lonely and afraid... I don’t want to live with that again...”</p><p> </p><p>Saya smiled weakly before she kissed Tae’s forehead, “Well... I’m pretty sure you won’t have to anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Tae smiled with tears before she kissed Saya on the lips.</p><p> </p><p><br/>”Thank you for waiting for me.”</p><p> </p><p>They both said with smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>